Tomodachi Darou?
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Tanpa Inoue sadari, sepasang mata biru tua memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Tampaknya, pemuda itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini. Tatapan khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah Quincy terakhir itu./ Sebuah kerinduan akan pair IshiHime, RnR?


**A/N:** Lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali saya membuat fic _friendship, _uh… sepertinya saya sudah larut dalam _romance implicit_ yang saya dalami ya? =.=a

**Warning:** Modified canon, OOC

**Genre:**_Friendship_ (TatsuHime) dan _romance_ (IshiHime)

**Disclaimer:** Hak paten Bleach tetap di tangan Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Tomodachi Darou?**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

FB's status: "Tomodachi darou?" © **Ankoku Naito/Nanakizawa l'Noche**

.

.

a TatsuIshiHime fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

Sahabat. Apa yang ada dalam benak kalian saat mendengar kata-kata itu?

Orang-orang yang berteman sejak lama dan saling mengerti satu sama lain? Atau orang-orang yang selalu bersama, saat suka maupun duka?

Ataukah, orang-orang yang peduli tanpa melihat perbedaan-perbedaan yang ada di antara mereka?

Semuanya benar…

Tapi, semua itu tidak menjamin bahwa jalinan persahabatan itu akan mulus tanpa ada persinggungan.

Gadis berambut _orange_ itu sesekali memandang gadis _tomboy_ sahabatnya. Ia tahu, mungkin akan sedikit beresiko jika tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Ochi-_sensei_ tentang replikasi DNA. Tapi, baginya saat ini, ada yang lebih memenuhi isi kepalanya—yang membuatnya lebih tertarik daripada memperhatikan penjelasan Ochi-_sensei—_yaitu, hubungannya dengan Tatsuki.

Boleh dikata, sedang tidak begitu baik. Padahal, Inoue sendiri merasa ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya itu. Entahlah… ia merasa begitu gamang akan perubahan sikap Tatsuki. Sudah sekitar seminggu ia merasa sahabatnya itu berubah.

Inoue mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada materi yang diterangkan wali kelasnya. Ah… tetap saja nihil, ia tetap sulit untuk memusatkan perhatiannya.

Tanpa Inoue sadari, sepasang mata biru tua memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Tampaknya, pemuda itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini. Sebuah tatapan khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah Quincy terakhir itu.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Inoue masih duduk di bangkunya, sesekali terdengar suara gurauan Ichigo, Keigo dan juga Mizuiro. Namun, tetap saja tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari Tatsuki.

"Hei, Inoue… ayo kita makan bekal kita di taman!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Kuchiki-_san_. Tapi, maaf aku belum lapar, hahaha."

Rukia hanya mampu menaikkan alisnya—pertanda ia heran dengan sikap temannya kali ini. Akhirnya, gadis berambut hitam itu keluar bersama Ryou dan Chizuru.

Tidak. Inoue baru saja berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lapar saat ini. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya, lalu sedikit ragu ia berjalan menghampiri Tatsuki yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"H-Hai, Tatsuki-_chan,_ err… kita makan bersama yuk!"

Canggung, amat terlihat dari nada bicara gadis itu. Sepasang sahabat itu sudah tidak saling bicara selama beberapa hari, entah apa yang membuat mereka seolah sulit untuk menjalin komunikasi. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Tatsuki' itu tidak menjawab, ia mengambil beberapa buku kemudian beranjak pergi—meninggalkan Inoue tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_Nyuut…_

Sekelebat 'rasa sakit' itu dirasakannya barusan. Mata keabu-abuannya hanya mampu menatap pintu keluar. Kini, ia yakin pastilah ada hal yang menjadikan sahabatnya itu benar-benar berubah, bahkan tidak menganggapnya tadi. Sungguh itu menyakitkan.

"Mengapa Tatsuki-_chan_ jadi seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Inoue. Sebuah senyuman hangat diberikannya pada gadis berambut _orange_ itu.

"I-Ishida-_kun_!" kejut gadis itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap mata keabuan dihadapannya, "Bisa keatap? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Semburat merah terlihat sedikit di wajah Inoue.

"Err… hanya berdua saja?"

Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot sedikit, "Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan empat mata denganmu."

.

.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang berada di samping gudang atap. Bayangan gudang telah meneduhkan mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari.

"Kau dan Arisawa-_san_ sedang ada masalah?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

Inoue menoleh, matanya membulat—mungkin terkejut, karena Ishida mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Ia mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada lantai.

"Haha…" tawa Inoue terdengar memaksa, "bagaimana Ishida-_kun_ mengetahuinya?"

Ishida kembali membetulkan kacamatanya—yang entah mengapa malah membuat dirinya terlihat keren.

"Tatapanmu pada Arisawa-_san_ yang memberitahuku."

Jawaban yang mengena bagi Inoue, ia tidak dapat membantah apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa masalahnya dapat 'terbaca' oleh orang lain. Ralat, bukan 'oleh orang lain' tetapi oleh Ishida—seseorang yang belakangan ini memang dekat dengan dirinya.

Mata keabuan Inoue mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merasa sedih ketika Tatsuki-_chan_ bersikap seperti itu. Ia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, ia telah berubah, Ishida-_kun_," ungkap gadis itu, "aku merasa ia menganggapku orang lain, bukan sahabatnya lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ia tidak mau berbicara denganku."

Ishida menghela napas, pandangannya mengarah pada awan putih yang terlihat berarak sedikit.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu, Inoue-_san_."

Gadis berambut _orange_ itu kemudian menatap pemuda disampingnya, "Apakah Ishida-_kun_ juga merasa Tatsuki-_chan _berubah?"

Ishida mengangguk, "_Hito ga kawaru dakara._ Tidak mungkin orang berubah tanpa alasan, pastilah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Belakangan ini… kau tidak konsentrasi terhadap sesuatu karena masalah ini 'kan? Karena kau memikirkan hal apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap Arisawa-_san_."

Kini, Inoue benar-benar 'tak dapat berkutik'. Lagi-lagi, Ishida paham benar akan dirinya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Sudah tentu Ishida tidak akan tahan apabila ada seorang gadis—terlebih Inoue—menangis di dekatnya. Ia kemudian merangkul bahu gadis itu, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Mungkin, kau juga melihatnya sendiri Ishida-_kun_… saat tadi, ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku ketika kuajak makan bersama."

Pemuda _Quincy_ itu mengiyakan dalam hati, "Memahami orang lain itu memang sulit, Inoue-_san_. Tetapi, asalkan kau tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha untuk memahami orang itu. Maka, suatu saat kau akan dapat memahaminya."

"Tapi, ia membenciku sekarang," ungkap gadis berambut panjang itu.

Ishida lalu melepas rangkulannya.

"Inoue-_san, _dengar! Jika memang Arisawa menyayangimu, ingin melindungimu, menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya… tidak mungkin ia membencimu. Sikapnya sekarang adalah kesal. Kesal bukan berarti benci. Maka dari itu, bicarakan… tanyakanlah apa alasannya berubah sikap seperti itu."

Perkataan pemuda itu tampaknya memberi secercah harapan bagi Inoue. Tentu saja, gadis itu masih berharap hubungannya dengan Tatsuki akan kembali seperti dulu.

"Tapi, Ishida-_kun._ Bagaimana aku bertanya sementara ia sendiri tidak ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Tunggulah saat yang tepat, percayalah… ia tidak akan selamanya bersikap seperti itu padamu," jawab Ishida sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Ganbatte_, Inoue-_san_!" tambah pemuda itu lagi.

Inoue mengusap bulir bening yang sempat jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sebuah senyuman kini terukir. Ishida telah membuatnya bangkit dan percaya diri kembali.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Ishida-_kun_."

Ishida menggeleng, "Ah… aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Haha… Ishida-_kun _selalu seperti itu, kau ini memang terlalu baik."

Rona merah segera muncul di wajah Ishida, "Err… aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Hime."

Gadis itu tampak tersipu mendengar Ishida memanggilnya demikian. Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kali bagi Ishida memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime', hanya saat-saat tertentu ketika momennya dirasa tepat. Ah… dasar virus merah jambu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

* * *

Inoue sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, sore ini adalah latihan rutin karate. Saran Ishida dua hari lalu untuk berbicara dengan Tatsuki, akan ia lakukan nanti—setelah sahabatnya itu selesai berlatih.

Ah… gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Kini, Inoue telah berada di luar gedung olahraga. Latihan karate baru saja usai, ia yakin tak lama lagi sahabatnya itu akan keluar.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian terlihat rombongan anggota klub karate berjalan keluar. "Ah… ternyata, latihan hari ini lebih banyak teori daripada praktik," ungkap salah satu dari mereka.

Mata keabuan Inoue menatap mereka satu persatu. Sosok yang ia cari, ada di barisan paling belakang. Segera gadis itu menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Tatsuki-_chan_!"

Tampak kaget, gadis _tomboy_ itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat, mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa Inoue akan menemuinya di tempat ini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Tatsuki dingin.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menunduk, "Kumohon, bisakah kita berbicara?"

.

.

Kedua sahabat itu bersandar di dinding sebelah barat gedung olahraga sekolah. Senja sebentar lagi akan turun, tetapi mereka belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Tentu saja, hal ini dirasa lebih penting daripada sekedar 'kembali ke rumah tanpa apa-apa'.

Hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan, jika saja Inoue tidak memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu, Tatsuki-_chan_?"

Diam. Belum ada jawaban.

"Tatsuki-_chan_," panggil Inoue lagi, "kumohon jangan seperti ini. Katakan saja apa salahku padamu…"

Lagi-lagi, gadis _tomboy_ itu masih bungkam. Mungkin, ia masih kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Inoue mulai terisak. Dari kejauhan, mata biru—yang mengikutinya sedari tadi—itu, terlihat khawatir. Andaikan mungkin, tentu ia akan berlari menuju gadis itu dan merangkul bahunya seperti saat di atap dua hari lalu. Sayang, dari balik pepohonan ini, pemuda itu tidak dapat mendengar percakapan itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Hime. Mengapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau tidak lagi percaya padaku?" ungkap Tatsuki kemudian.

Inoue mengusap air matanya, inilah! Ia berhasil mendapatkan pokok masalahnya, mengapa Tatsuki berubah sikap seperti itu. Namun, ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kusembunyikan darimu? Tentu saja aku masih percaya pada Tatsuki-_chan_, bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku menyayangi Tatsuki-_chan_ sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri."

Tatsuki lalu menatap mata keabuan di depannya, "Kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kau dan dia—"

Inoue menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku menyembunyikan perasaan? Ng, aku dan siapa, Tatsuki-_chan_? A-Aku tidak mengerti…"

"_Tomodachi darou_, Orihime?" ucap Tatsuki pelan namun mengena.

Gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut, "Tentu saja. Mengapa kau menanyakannya lagi? Kita ini teman, kita ini sahabat sejak lama. Mengapa kau masih meragukannya?"

Kini, Tatsuki tertunduk, "Maaf, mungkin ini salahku yang terlalu ingin melindungimu. Padahal seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau kini telah dewasa, kau berhak mengatur hidupmu termasuk pria mana yang kau pilih untuk mengisi hatimu."

Eh? Pria untuk mengisi hati? Mendengarnya, membuat wajah Inoue tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ma-Maksud, Tatsuki-_chan_?"

Gadis yang masih memakai baju karate itu menghela napas, "Kapan kau akan jujur padaku? Kapan kau tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu lagi? Kapan kau mengaku padaku bahwa kau menyukai Ishida?"

_Check__mate!_

"Err… me-mengapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Inoue salah tingkah.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Hime. Kau pikir… aku tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu 'hime'?"

Inoue menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Tatsuki memang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Hehe… lalu, mengapa kau seolah menjauh dan menghindar dariku? Seakan-akan kau tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi?"

"Err… itu karena aku masih belum percaya bahwa tak lama lagi… ada orang lain yang juga menjagamu, selain aku. Haha, entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela," ucap Tatsuki lalu tertawa kecil.

Inoue lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Tatsuki_-chan_, aku akan tetap menyayangimu dengan tulus, tak peduli dengan banyaknya perbedaan diantara kita, tak peduli dengan hal-hal yang mungkin akan berubah… karena kita sahabat."

Gadis _tomboy_ itu lalu membalas pelukan Inoue, "Maafkan aku, atas semua sikapku kemarin. Ah… aku rasa Ishida adalah orang yang tepat untuk memiliki hatimu."

Mereka lalu saling melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi ya, Tatsuki-chan. Soalnya, aku sedih kalau Tatsuki-chan menjauhiku. Maafkan aku juga…"

Tatsuki mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Sepasang sahabat itu lalu tertawa bersama. Akhirnya, hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Ya, komunikasi memang amat diperlukan dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan, entah apapun jenis hubungan itu.

Di balik pepohonan, sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda berkacamata.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya sebelum berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner:**

Sedih saya… melihat pair IshiHime hampir punah di FBI DDX, padahal IshiHime _hint_-nya banyak lo~ terutama di Bleach awal-awal ;3

Di fic ini terdapat kalimat-kalimat penyemangat dari sahabat-sahabat saya. Bagi yang merasa, sungguh saya tidak mengakui kalimat 'itu' sebagai milik saya ^^

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview ^^

.

.

.

Numpang Nyepam:

Kyaaa! Saya semakin menyukai Ichimaru Gin~ tatapan matanya itu lo~ bikin pingsan *halah*

#abaikan


End file.
